Come Back To Me
by jasperfan4life
Summary: SPOILERS! *Takes place after The Burning Maze* Piper is heart broken when her ex, Jason, dies trying to save her. She goes on a quest to the Underworld to bring him back. Jasper/Jiper, Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, etc. PLEASE REVIEW! A/N THIS IMAGE BELONGS TO VIRIA ON TUMBLR
1. Promises

Nico paced the graveyard for the hundredth time.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered to himself.

He still couldn't take in the fact that Jason Grace was dead.

He sighed, "I have to do this for Piper."

His hands were shaking as he brought up the Happy Meal. He pulled out a soda popped open the can, pouring it onto the ground.

"Let the dead taste again," he murmured. "Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember."

He dropped the rest of the Happy Meal into the grave and chanted in Ancient Greek, though he wasn't sure exactly how well it could work on a Roman.

Jason appeared before him, wearing a purple tee shirt and jeans. He smiled at Nico warmly.

"Miss me already, Nico?" he joked, but there was sadness hidden behind his eyes.

"Of course not," he scoffed. "Piper charmspoke me into doing it" he sighed, but he knew that wasn't the only reason he had summoned him. Everyone missed him dearly, including Nico.

Jason wavered once he heard his ex girlfriend's name.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

Gods knew that he missed her. He died for her. Even after all the time that had passed since she broke up with him, he knew he still loved her.

"She's fine. Physically at least. She's still trying to cope with the loss. She misses you, you know. She regrets every single day breaking up with you. It's all she talks about. She thinks it's all her fault." Nico said sadly. They were never that close but his heart churned for her. It reminded him of when he had lost his sister, Bianca, but instead of blaming others she blamed herself.

Jason sighed. "That's what I was scared of," he muttered.

"Nico!" a voice shouted across the forest. "Nico did you do it? Were you able to get Jas-"

Piper was running but abruptly stopped when she saw Jason.

"Sparky?" she whispered, her eyes glistening.

Jason stared, his jaw hanging wide open. Despite her red, puffy eyes and her hair braided messily, she was just a beautiful and radiant as she had been when Aphrodite claimed her.

"Pipes," he breathed.

Nico laughed awkwardly. "I'll leave you two alone" he smiled, before dissolving into a shadow.

She ran over to him, trying to put her hand to his face but only felt air. She sobbed quietly.

"This is all my fault," she cried. "If I hadn't broken up with you, if I'd stayed, you would still be here. I'm so sorry," she choked.

"Pipes don't say that. This was my choice. You know the prophecy. One of us had to die. One way or another it was you or me." he whispered to her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it was all okay.

"I love you, Sparky. I always have. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that before you died." Piper was in tears now, struggling to force out the words.

"It's okay, Pipes. I love you too. You know that right?" he stared into her eyes. She nodded numbly.

"Then be strong for me Pipes. Live your life, okay? I'll be here, waiting for you." His presence started to weaken and he started to fade out.

"No, Jason, please don't leave me," she cried. "Please don't go."

Jason image became even hazier.

"Goodbye, Pipes. I love you" he whispered before disappearing.

Piper dropped to her knees, her face in her hands as she cried uncontrollably. After a few minutes she looked out at the grassy fields.

"I'm getting you back, Sparky" she vowed.


	2. Quest

Piper walked around the pavilion nervously, drawing up the courage to ask Chiron to go on a quest to save Jason. The logical answer would be for him to say "no" and let the dead stay dead, but she had a gut feeling that he wasn't supposed to die this way. That he had a greater future than just dying at seventeen. She knew deep down that she had to save him for a reason greater than herself. If she could just get the Oracle, Rachel, to give her a prophecy that could prove that this quest was important.

Piper walked into the Big House and greeted Chiron and Dionysus warmly.

"Piper, what brings you here, dear?" Chiron asked kindly.

"Chiron, I don't think that Jason should have died. I believe that he still has a life to fill out here on earth. When he died, didn't you feel it? Something wasn't right. He shouldn't have died so early. It felt like a book that took a sudden turn in the wrong direction which the writer decided not to finish. There's so much more he was supposed to do. You felt it didn't you?" she pleaded.

Chiron scratched his beard, "Yes, Piper, I did. But that does not mean that he should be brought back. The world is thrown into chaos when unjust lives are brought back, you witnessed that first hand with Gaea."

Piper sighed. She knew she couldn't convince him to let her go on a quest solely on gut feeling. She didn't want to take advantage of him like this, but she decided to try again but with a hint of charmspeak.

"Please, Chiron. All I ask of you is for you to allow me to seek Rachel so she can give me a prophecy. If she has none, I will let him go. But if she does, I hope you will allow me on this quest" she begged.

The centaur leaned back thoughtfully. He looked conflicted.

"Alright, Piper. But you must tell me the prophecy if you are given one." he sighed.

Piper jumped out of her seat. "Yes! Thank you, Chiron! I will." she gave him a hug before dashing out to find her redheaded friend.

In Elysium

Jason wandered the beautiful streets of Elysium quietly. Of course, it was magnificent here. He saw dead heroes laughing as they sailed the ocean or flew in the sky. It was much like earth, but even prettier. There was no trash littering the streets and the water here was cleaner. The food was amazing, and the best part of this place was the fact that there were no monsters. But Jason couldn't help but feel miserable. Elysium adapted to be exactly what you wanted it to be. Right now it was the Argo 2. Whatever you wanted, snap your fingers and poof, it was there. He could get just about anything. The only rule was that you couldn't summon souls of the living or the dead unless they were in Elysium. Jason felt so alone. He could easily summon images of his friends, acting as if they were real, being identical to the real ones, but Jason knew it was all fake. They were all a part of the Mist. He decided he would much rather live the painful truth than a beautiful lie.

He made some ancient demigod friends, but the time barrier was still too weird. They said he would adapt to it, though.

All he knew was that he missed Piper. Seeing the pain in her eyes when Nico summoned him made his gut clench. He wanted to hold her so desperately but he knew that he was just a ghost and would do any different.

Jason sighed. For now he was just going to have to wait. He would do that for Piper, even if she hadn't meant what she said about loving him. He feared that what she said was influenced by guilt. He still didn't understand why she broke up with him. He really thought they felt the same way towards each other. However, she was the daughter of the goddess of love. Maybe she understood things he could never.

Back at the camp

Piper spotted the young Oracle across the basketball fields.

"Rachel!" she screamed, barreling into her friend breathlessly.

The two fell to the ground. Piper was the first to get up and extended a hand towards Rachel.

"Jeez, Piper," she laughed, taking her hand. "Were you trying to kill me?" she fake glared. The truth is, she was glad to see Piper smile. It felt like she hadn't been happy in a milenia.

"Sorry," she grinned.

Rachel patted herself down. "Whats up?" she asked

"Rach, I have a quest to go to the underworld to save Jason!" she smiled

Rachel looked at her pitifully. She wondered if Piper had finally gone insane.

"Piper, Jason's gone. He's dead. You know that. The Doors of Death are closed." Rachel said, looking down.

Piper shook her head. "I know that Rachel, but there has to be a way for me to bring him back. Please if you could just try to give me a prophecy, I'll know how." Piper said the last sentence laced with charmspeak.

Rachel nodded. "Okay, give me a minute."

The Oracle closed her eyes and for a moment seemed asleep before she shot open her eyes to reveal them glowing bright green.

Her friend now was possessed with an ancient voice

_The dove in seek of a quest_

_Must achieve the blessings of the best_

_She must enter the world of the dead_

_With only the words of a melody, said_

_Her only weapon, her mirrored knife_

_But end the quest in a life for a life_

Rachel slumped forward, dazed.

Pipers eyes filled with tears. _A life for a life_. That could mean so many things. A mortal life? A monsters life? She hoped it was the latter.

"Oh, Piper," Rachel whispered.

"I'm fine," Piper answered quickly, wiping her tears. "Thank you, Rachel."

"You don't have to go, you know." she replied.

Piper stood up. "I do. Thank you for everything, Rach." And with that, she hugged the redhead and went to the Big House to tell Chiron of her quest.

Chiron was deep in thought. He truly did not want to risk another demigod's life, especially know the odds that she could make it back alive were slim. But he knew that he couldn't keep her from not going.

"Piper, I want to be sure that you know what you are doing." The centaur looked her dead in the eyes.

"I do, Chiron. I need to at least try. I owe him that." Piper said.

"Very well. You must pack. You will be supplied with ambrosia, nectar, mortal money, and gold coins." He said sternly.

"Thank you, Chiron. Goodbye." Piper hugged him.

"Good luck." he grimaced.

Piper left the Big House and went to her cabin to pack.

Piper brought with her the bare minimum. Some clothes, her toothbrush and toothpaste, and Katoptris, along with what the camp supplied her.

"Piper we're going to miss you" her blonde friend sobbed.

Piper laughed. "Don't worry, Annabeth, I'll be back for dinner"

She smiled, thinking back to when they were aboard the Argo 2. She remembered wishing those days would end. She remembered hating having to live every day with monsters constantly attacking them. What she would do to go back to those days.

Annabeth nodded. "Remember, when you get there, be respectful, especially to Zeus. He has a very short temper."

By "there" Annabeth meant the Empire State Building. That's where the gods lived, on the 400th floor. She knew because she'd been there multiple times before. Piper had to go in order to get the blessing of her mother, Aphrodite, and hopefully of the other gods.

"Bye, Pipes," Annabeth said before giving Piper one more hug. She stepped into the cab with Argus, the one hundred eyed giant. Piper looked out at the Long Island Sound. The ocean was blue and gleaming against sunset. She fell asleep on the car ride to New York City.

_I'm coming for you, Sparky. Just wait._


	3. Blessings

Piper woke up as the cab pulled up to the Empire State building. She looked up warily. She could tell it was cold by the fog on the window so she pulled a black sweater over her orange camp tee. She was glad she was dressed in jeans and army boots. The nights were pretty harsh. She stepped out, thanking Argus, and walked in the lobby. It was bright inside and she was greeted with the lobbyman. She didn't exactly know how to approach him. All mortals thought that there wasn't a 400th floor. She decided to wing it.

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, can you take me to the 400th floor?" she asked innocently.

He frowned at her. "We don't have a 400th floor, miss."

She sighed. She didn't like using her charmspeak on mere mortals. It wasn't fair.

"Sir, can you please take me to the 400th floor" she repeated, her voice dripping with charmspeak.

He immediately let her in the elevator, and there, the 400th floor button appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank you," she smiled, tipping him.

She rode the golden elevator up, feeling dizzy at the speed. Before long, she was met by a small path that led her to a palace.

She was impressed that the Mist was able to hide so much from view. Even she couldn't see what was up there when she was on the ground.

She entered the ivory palace, immediately feeling like an ant when she walked in and saw all the gods at full size. They looked like giants, at least 12 feet tall, and that is when they're sitting down. They were all sitting in their thrones in the shape of a U, just as it is at camp with the cabins. Zeus and Hera at the middle of the U.

They all looked down at her.

"Piper, my dear!" Aphrodite squealed. She got off her throne and shrank until she was human sized.

"Darling, we _must_ talk!" the goddess smiled.

Aphrodite led her outside, away from the others.

"Sweet heart, I heard about Jason, how romantic! He died saving your life" she screeched.

"Yeah Mom, how great," Piper said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"And now you're here, on a quest of true love, to save him!" Her eyes were glazed with a dreamy look.

"Mom, I need your blessing. I'm scared I might die and won't be able to save him." she pleaded. That wouldn't actually be that bad. She would have eternity to be with Jason in Elysium. But she would miss her friends and she knew she wouldn't be able to have kids.

Aphrodite softened. "Of course, dear." she said.

"Thank you." Piper said. "I guess I'll be on my way then," she grimaced.

"You don't think you're going to the Underworld with just my blessing, do you" Aphrodite questioned.

Piper looked at her mother quizzically.

"Sweety, have you heard of the story of Orpheus and Eurydice?" Aphrodite had that dreamy look on her face again.

Piper had heard of it from Annabeth but never really focused on her stories. Damn! She should have paid attention.

Seeing the look on her face, the goddess continued to explain. "In short, he was on a quest similar to yours. However, he had had the aid of all the gods in doing so. He got their blessings by singing to them. We were so moved, we all granted blessing, even Zeus!"

Piper nodded. "So I have to sing to all of them to get their blessing?" she asked. She tried to be calm but she was nervous. She knew from when she sang to the half serpents that her singing had an effect on mortals and immortals but she wasn't sure she would be able to convince all 12 gods (10, not counting Apollo and Aphrodite) into giving her their blessing.

"Yes, dear. I know you're scared, but just sing from your heart. That's what Orpheus did," Her mom winked at her.

Piper braced herself. "Okay, Mom"

They walked and continued to talk on their way back to the palace.

She stood in the middle of the room, glancing nervously. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what it felt like to have Jason with his arms wrapped around her as they shot into the sky. She sang about the love they had on the Argo 2 and the confusion she felt when she left him. She sang about the pain she felt when she watched him get stabbed by Caligula. She sang about the sorrow she'd felt the months afterwards. When she opened her eyes, the gods and goddesses were sobbing. Even Ares had to cover his face.

Piper breathed. "Your Highnesses, please grant me your blessings as I venture into the dark to save my prince. All I want is a second chance to make things right with him"

They all looked down at her pitifully.

"I grant you my wisdom," declared the goddess of wisdom herself, Athena.

"Thank you-" Piper started, before being cut off by another goddess.

"I grant you protection," Artemis said. "May the Hunters of Artemis aid you should you seek it"

"I grant you air passage" Zeus boomed.

With that, it picked up, all of the gods and goddesses promising her protection and strength and wisdom.

Demeter shrank and offered her three barley cakes. "Give these to the three heads of Cerberus and he will let you through"

Piper nodded, remembering the tale of Psyche and Cupid when she had to use that trick in order to pass into the Underworld. At least she had listened to _something_ Annabeth said.

Piper thanked all of the gods and goddesses before making her way back down.

Aphrodite teleported Piper back to camp so she could get back to dinner in time.

At camp

Piper appeared in the pavilion with her foot in Drew's food.

Piper winked, "Just like old times, huh" she grinned

Drew glared, "welcome back, Dumpster Queen," she sneered

Piper shrugged and hopped off to join Annabeth, Percy, Calypso, and Leo. Chiron had let them all sit together since he knew this could be her last night there.

They chatted and Piper went off and threw her food into the fire pits of all the gods and goddesses that blessed her.

"Pipes, what happened? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

Piper filled them in on what happened.

Leo wolf whistled. "Damn, Beauty Queen! I knew you were good but I didn't think you were _that_ good" he smirked.

Calypso glared at him, "Leo, this is serious!" she smacked him playfully.

"Sorry, babe," he grinned.

"Anyways, Annabeth, my mom told me that the story of Orpheus and Eurydice is similar to my quest. Do you mind telling me about it?" Piper asked, hoping her friend wouldn't remember that she'd already told her about it.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. _Shit!_ She thought. "I thought I already taught you about that"

Piper shrugged "Sorry, your stories are usually boring and useless!" she said defensively.

Percy grinned. "I know, right?" he laughed, fistbumping Piper.

Annabeth death stared at him.

Percy swallowed. "But very informational, babe."

They all laughed but Piper couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Out of everyone here, she was the only one that was single. _That's because my boyfriends dead, because of me. _She thought bitterly. She started to feel bad for Leo when they were on the Argo 2. Surrounded by happy couples while knowing that his significant other was practically on another planet and had no way of contacting them.

Annabeth sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you again, but this time, listen, McLean." She glared

Piper put her hands up in defeat.

"Orpheus was a poet in Ancient Greece. He was the descendant of Apollo and could sing and play the lyre _beautifully_. Like, so well, that he made trees and _rocks_ move. Everyone loved his music. On the day of his wedding to Eurydice, a nymph, she was bitten by a snake and died immediately. He ventured to the Underworld in hopes of getting her back. He then sang to Hades and Persephone, who were so moved by his heartbreaking song that they allowed him to take Eurydice back to earth on the condition that he be patient and not look at her until they were back on earth. It seemed easy, but she walked behind him, and he couldn't hear her footsteps. He thought that Hades had tricked him. Once he was a few steps away from earth, he looked behind him and Eurydice disappeared, going back to the Underworld, forever." She said, wistfully.

Piper swallowed. "Great story," she choked.

"Pipes, I know I already asked, but are you _sure _you wanna do this?" Annabeth asked.

She nodded to her blonde friend.

"I have to. I need to get Jason back." she said, determined.

"Okay Pipes, but we're coming with you." Percy said.

Piper shook her head. "No, I have to do this alone. The prophecy said the dove and _only_ the dove."

"Well technically-" Leo started but Piper cut him off.

"Shut it, Repair Boy." Piper pretended to glare.

She wished she could take them with her. She was scared out of her mind, but she knew that they could all die if they went. She wouldn't risk any more lives.

"I love you guys," she said, her eyes tearing up.

They all hugged her.


	4. Counting Stars

She spent her last night in Jason's cabin. She climbed up the ladder to the roof he had discovered that night. This was the first time she'd been up there since he'd died. Everything looked exactly the same. She stared up at the stars, her gut filling with guilt and sadness. _I'm so sorry, Sparky. _She thought. She remembered him wrapping his arms around her, and her lying against his chest.

_I was scared that what we had wasn't true love. I doubted us. How stupid of me. What we had was real, unfiltered love. I shouldn't have thought otherwise. Oh, Sparky, if only you knew the pain I felt when that bastard killed you. If only you knew how many nights I spent crying, sobbing your name in my sleep. If I hadn't broken up with you, maybe you'd be here, right next to me, holding me. I'm so sorry._

Piper closed her eyes and fell asleep under the stars.

**So this chapter is super duper short. Sorry, but to be fair, it was supposed to be a part of chapter 3 but I wanted this to be its own chapter :,)**


	5. Off To The Underworld We Go

Piper was up before the sun, ready to go.

She didn't want to have to endure a cheesy goodbye to her friends so instead she left notes to everyone she loved with Lacy, her cabin mate, who she knew would hand them out.

She stood on Half Blood Hill, looking down at the calm world around her. She remembered watching her world wither during the battle. She also remembered winning, with Jason by her side.

Piper got in the cab with Argus again. He dropped her off at the airport.

Piper looked out at the sky and sighed, remembering all the times Jason flew her through the sky.

Piper busied herself by reading the book Annabeth recommended her.

Three hours later, and they touched down in San Francisco. The passageway to the Underworld was in Los Angeles, but she had to visit some of her old friends first.

She takes a cab to the Caldecott Tunnel in the Oakland Hills and enters Camp Jupiter, the roman counterpart of Camp Half Blood.

_So far so good. _She thought. _Not a single monster went after me. Maybe it's because of the blessings and the fact that I'm just a child of Aphrodite and not some major war goddess. _

She's snapped out of her thoughts when she is greeted by the praetors, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano and Frank Zhang.

"Well if it isn't Piper McLean!" Reyan greeted warmly. They were already close from the war, but after Jason's death, they'd gotten even closer.

"Hey, Piper, long time no see" Frank smiled kindly.

"Hey guys. Where's Hazel? Can I talk to you guys in private?" she asked quietly.

They nodded and went to Frank and Hazel's house, which is where Hazel currently was.

"What's wrong, Pipes?" Hazel asked, concerned.

Piper told them about her quest. Afterwards, they all looked at her quietly. They were thinking the same thing. That there was no way she'd be able to save him.

"Piper, the last time someone escaped the Underworld, the Doors of Death were all messed up." Hazel reminded her.

Piper sighed. "I know, but I need to try, even if I don't make it."

They all nodded, silence filling the room.

"Damn it!" Frank cursed, "If only I had charmspeak I could convince you not to go!"

Piper grinned, "Yeah, too bad your only power is shapeshifting into literally _anything_"

They all laughed.

"We all really don't think you should go," Reyna said darkly. "But if anyone can do it, it's you, Piper."

They all agreed.

"Thanks, guys. But there's a reason I came." Piper said. "Hazel, you used to live in the Underworld, and your father is Hades, do you have any advice for my trip down there?"

Hazel was quiet, deep in thought before responding. "Well you have the barley cakes, which is a start. The souls of the dead will beg for it. Do not give in, ignore them. Make sure to pay Charon with gold drachmas when crossing the Styx. Be brave when facing Pluto- sorry- Hades. He appreciates courage, and sing about sadness and misery. He appreciates that as well"

Piper grimaced. "Well I've got a whole lot of that." she said. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Pretty much. Just don't give into temptation. The Underworld was created to trick and deceive. Don't make the same mistake Orpheus made. You may not hear Jason's footsteps, but my father would never lie on a promise. Especially one on the River Styx." Hazel said.

"Good luck on your quest, Piper." Frank said, as she began to leave.

"Thank you. All of you. I will miss you all." Piper smiled sadly.

"You better survive, McLean" Reyna fake threatened.

"You got it, Ma'am," Piper joked.

They all hugged before letting her go on her way.

Piper took another plane ride to Los Angeles. _Almost home._ She thought to herself.

In Elysium

Jason could feel Piper's presence. He could feel her sadness and despair, her longing. He thought back to holding her close. Jason closed his eyes. _I should have done better, Pipes. I wish I'd shown you what you meant to me before it was too late. Maybe I wouldn't be down here, without you. If I had._ Jason's heart lurched as he saw images of the adventures they'd shared. _Gods, Pipes. _He thought sadly. Tears filled his eyes. _Shouldn't there be a rule about not crying in Elysium or something?_ He thought to himself.

"Show me Piper" Jason called. For the past few months he's been watching his loved ones. The first few months were difficult. Seeing everyone cry over him sucked. He can only see people when they were thinking about him. And luckily, for him, Piper thought about him _a lot_ so he could visit her whenever he wanted.

He sucked in her breath when he saw her. That was his usual reaction when he looked at her.

_Stay away Pipes, _he pleaded in his head. _I can't watch you get hurt, love. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you._

She was on a plane heading to Los Angeles. He knew she missed him. His heart ached watching her cry.

But at least he would see her soon. Even if for a moment, he could see her in person.

On the plane.

Piper rubbed her eyes awake, _Damn it. _She thought. _I must have been crying in my sleep again. The person next to me must think I'm so weird._

She was relieved to find that the woman next to her had been sleeping as well, despite the short plane ride.

Piper got off the plane with the other passengers and hopped into a cab.

"To the Hollywood sign please" she asked politely.

No answer.

Piper frowned, "excuse me, sir, I said the Hollywood sign?" she said again.

Still no answer.

Suddenly, a bag went over her head.

"What-" Piper attempted to scream and pulled out Katoptris, stabbing and anything, including the air.

She heard laughter. Feminine laughter.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" a girl giggled.

"Can we keep her"

"No," one- assumably the leader- said sternly.

She recognized that voice and stopped stabbing the air.

"Thalia?" Piper asked.

Thalia grinned. "Hey Pipes."

Piper smiled back before remembering Jason. Did she know? She hadn't seen Thalia since the war.

"Yes, I know, Piper." she replied after seeing the look on her face.

Piper looked down, sadly.

"And I don't blame you for what happened." she added

"I know, but _I _do." she muttered numbly.

"Pipes, what he did was out of your control." Thalia looked at her sadly.

Piper wiped away her tears. "What are you guys doing her?" Piper asked.

In the van with her, were the beautiful Hunters of Artemis. The leader, being Jason's older sister Thalia.

Thalia's eyes grew serious.

"We heard about your quest. Lady Artemis sent us to protect you because word is that Caligula has been planning to prevent you from getting to Los Angeles and sent an army of monsters your way." She said.

Piper nodded. She sighed. "I guess I should've expected my luck to wear thin" she muttered.

Suddenly, the car lurched to the right.

"Chloe, Alyssa, attack!" Thalia yelled. The two girls popped their heads outside the car windows to send arrows at the attackers.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, but she already knew.

"We've gotten Caligula's first attack." Thalia said grimly. "They're not going to let you go" she frowned.

They steered off into an interstate. "We're almost there, hold on tight" the driver, who was evidently also a woman, said.

They sped off and eventually lost the monsters.

The car slowed down, nearing Los Angeles. Piper could almost see the Hollywood sign.

"Piper, you need to leave now. We need Caligula's army to think you're still with us. It will create a distraction hopefully long enough for you to get Jason. Send us an Iris Message once you're done. I believe in you." Thalia looked Piper straight in the eyes.

Piper understood. "Thank you."

"And drink this, it's to mask your scent." Thalia handed her a bottle with a blue liquid in it.

The car stopped and Piper hopped out and hid immediately. She drank the bottle and ran.

**Yay finally a chapter with fighting-ish! sorry, im not super descriptive lol. **


	6. So Close

**ATTENTION! SO I FORGOT THAT IN THE BOOK THE UNDERWORLD IS UNDER THE DOA RECORDING STUDIO AND NOT BEHIND THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN! IGNORE THE LAST CHAPTER SAYING ITS BEHIND THE SIGN BECAUSE IN THIS ONE IT'S UNDER THE DOA RECORDING STUDIO. THANK YOU!**

Piper ran and didn't stop running. She cursed, wishing she knew how to summon Blackjack. She must have been jogging for an hour because the sun was starting to set. And she was still far, far away from the DOA Recording Studios.

Piper stops abruptly at the sound of hissing. She turns slowly to see two dracaena stalking her. She remembered them from the war. They're female reptilian monsters with slight humanistic features.

Piper groaned. "Can't I catch a break?"

"As you wish, daughter of Venus." one hissed.

One lunged at her, but Piper felt the blessing of Ares surge through her and she sliced the creature in two, dissolving her into dust.

The other growled before lunging at her, too. Piper, deflected the dracaena easily and sliced her in half as well.

Piper panted in excitement from the adrenaline rush. She knew her mom forced her boyfriend to help her. She noticed the Dracaenas' helmets on the ground and held them to the sky. She grinned. Spoils of war. She hasn't had one in _ages. _But she wouldn't be able to keep this one.

"Thanks for the blessing, Ares."

And soon the helmets disappeared.

Piper looked at how far the DOA Recording Studios was and debated called the Gray Sisters. She didn't want to waste time running there because she was still a good distance away, but she also thought that she didn't want to die.

_Well, I either die from getting eaten by monsters, or I die getting a ride from the Gray Sisters. Either way I die, might as well choose the faster option._

Piper whistled and in an instant they were in front of her.

She asked to go to the DOA Recording Studios and after the most horrifying thirty seconds of her life. She was right in front of the store. She paid the sisters, and shook her hands, trying to get the blood flow back to her fingers from gripping the seat so tightly.

Piper breathed.

She could tell she was close to Jason. _I'm so close, Sparky. Just wait a little longer._

Piper pushed the glass doors and entered inside and found herself surrounded by ghosts.

She shoved her way past the waiting room and went straight to a man standing behind a large marble desk.

"Excuse me, Charon?" she asked the tall man. She noticed he was wearing an expensive italian suit. She could tell because her father often wore those.

He looked at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Ah, hello, dear. Daughter of Aphrodite, I presume?" he asked.

Piper nodded.

"Gorgeous, dear, now what is it that you need? I don't have all milenia- oh wait, I do." he said, still holding a bored expression.

"Well, I need to go to the Underworld, sir." she said nervously.

"Congrats! We all do! Now, sit back in the waiting room. You'll get your chance in three thousand years." he shrugged

_Pay Charon a lot of money. He does not care about your life story, he just wants money._

Piper pulled out a baggy of golden drachmas. She put 5 on the desk and pushed it towards him.

Charon eyed them greedily.

"Is that all you've got, dear?"

"How soon can this many get me there?" Piper asked.

Charon shrugged. "Whenever my next trip is."

"Well make your next trip now, and you'll get double the amount" Piper said.

Charon grinned. "Now we're talking."

Piper paid Charon. He opened the elevator and let her in along with many others, who crammed inside.

The elevator felt like it had been going down for hours at extreme speeds. Once they reached the bottom, Charon ushered the dead into a small boat.

Piper glanced down nervously.

_The River Styx. _Piper thought.

She remembered Percy bragging about going in there once. It supposedly made his skin as tough as iron.

_Maybe I should force Jason to take a swim in here sometime._ She thought jokingly.

Once on the other side of the river. Piper hopped off the boat and into the black sand.

Piper didn't know how to describe the Underworld. _Dark. _That was for sure. It was like night time on a black beach. The Underworld was devoid of light. She walked forwards, facing the dog Cerberus.

_Just think of this as a movie set, Piper. It's scary, but none of this is real._

Piper stared at the beast. Cerberus was a large, three headed dog. No, _huge_ three headed dog. She reached for the three cakes in her backpack.

"Hey buddy. You know my friend Annabeth, right?" Piper asked the giant dog nervously. She's faced giants before, but she was still freaked out.

The dog nodded it's three heads.

"I came with some treats," she smiled gently. "If you can let me through"

The dog nodded again excitedly.

She threw the barley cakes at the dogs' heads who in turn let her go on her way.

Piper walked through the forest of poplar trees and pomegranates until she found a black bejeweled castle.

She stood in awe of the palace. _It's just as beautiful as Hazel said it would be._

Piper knocked on the door and entered the pristine castle.

She came across a throne room, as expected.

Sitting in the thrones were Hades and his wife, Persephone.

Persephone was gorgeous, with pale skin and auburn hair that reached her shoulders.

She seemed to be dressed completely in flowers, bringing color to the dark room.

Hades also had a pale complexion. He had raven black hair and was in a black robe.

Hades' voice rumbled, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Well, dear, why have you come into my realm. It is clear you do not belong here."

Piper cleared her throat.

"Lord Hades, you may have noticed that you house Jason Grace. I have come to take him back, respectably."

Hades chuckled. "And why would I do that?" He asked.

"Lord, he was only 16 at the time of his death. He will spend all eternity here. All I ask is that you let me have him for a few more years on earth."

Hades looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, is that all? I've heard from Olympus you put on quite a show for them. Though I must add, I've never been fond of music. It will be difficult to win me over"

Piper nodded. "Yes, my lord."

She closed her eyes and sang the song she sang for the Olympians, only this time, with more power and sadness. She replaced all hope in her song with agony, only singing of her despair. She forced out as much charmspeak as she could into the song, drawing out all of the sadness, like Hazel had instructed.

Once Piper finished, she opened her eyes and looked up.

Hades' eyes were dark and pained whereas Persephone's eyes were tearing up. She hadn't realized all of the Underworld had stopped moving. Sisyphus stopped rolling his rock up the hill. Tantalus stopped reaching for the food he would never reach. Even the Furies wept. Time stood still.

Hades nodded at Piper sadly.

"Go, you may take Jason. But only under the same circumstances of Orpheus. You must not look at him until you reach the surface."

Tears started to fill Piper's eyes.

"Thank you, my lord."

Suddenly, she felt Jason's presence behind her. She wanted to look at him so dreadfully. She just wanted to see him. But she stood her ground.

_Don't fall for it, Piper. You're better than that._

Piper walked back to Charon who was waiting for her at the boat.

After taking her across the river, they entered the elevator.

"Almost home, love. I won't let you go ever again." Piper whispered.

She knew he wouldn't be able to respond, but she couldn't help but feel so lonely.

Piper sighed. _I know you're there, but it's so difficult to not turn around._

Piper shook the thought out of her head. _Focus._

After an agonizing elevator ride, the reached the surface. _Not yet. _She thought.

She left DOA recording studios and felt a hand grip hers suddenly.

Piper gasped and turned around.

Piper smiled.

"You're home, Sparky." She grinned.

**Hahah i feel better now. Im not done yet theres one more chapter, then ill make a highschool one or something. Jasper ofc. HOO for life haha. Pls review.**


	7. Graecus Scum

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

The L.A. streets were littered with traffic. Cars zoomed by as lights flashed wild colors before their eyes. Despite the fast moving world around them, time seemed to slow down as Jason held Piper in his arms.

They must have been like that for _hours._

Jason didn't plan on letting go.

Piper knew she must have been soaking up his shirt, but she didn't care. She probably even cried harder.

She breathed in the scent of his purple cotton tee shirt. He hadn't changed.

"Is this a dream? Is it really you, Sparky?" she mumbled into his shirt

She felt his chest bounce as he laughed.

He lifted her chin so she could look at him. "Yeah, it's me, Pipes"

She buried her face in his chest again and held him tighter.

"I'm so sorry… I never meant what I said Sparky. I was wrong, I love you. You mean the whole world to me… I don't know what I would do without you… I-"

Jason cut her off, "It's okay Pipes, I love you too."

He smiled at her as she lifted her head again.

Piper shook her head. "No, it's not okay. You died because of me!"

"And now, I'm _alive _because of you. Really, Pipes, can we _please _move past this" he begged

"I missed spending time with you. _Way _more than spending all that time with those guys at that boarding school," he laughed.

Piper smiled. "Okay,"

They hopped in a taxi to go to Oakland Hills, San Francisco. The whole time Jason held Piper in his arms.

"Pipes," Jason whispered.

He whispered her again and nudged her a little bit. She murmured something and hid herself deeper into his chest to sleep. Jason grinned.

"I've missed you so much, Pipes," he whispered.

"Honestly, when you dumped me, it shattered my heart. I had to get away. I couldn't stand seeing you knowing you didn't love me back.

At the boarding school, I thought of you _every fucking day. _I kept thinking of how strong you were, how sweet you were, and of course, your gorgeous eyes. I couldn't believe I lost you.

It was the worst pain you could ever imagine. I'd rather get stabbed by Caligula a hundred more times than go through that again.

But I realized you were confused. I can't blame you for that. Your mom faked half of our relationship. But I swear to you… every damn moment with you was _so real. _You gave me so much strength. And I guess what I'm saying is… I forgive you. It doesn't matter how much pain I went through during our break up, because every moment I was with you _more_ than evened the score. I love you."

He chuckled, "and I hope somewhere in your subconscious you hear this, because I'd _hate _to have to recite this again."

Piper turned over to look at him, "You don't have to, Sparky," she smiled.

He bent his neck to kiss her head. "Good. Now go back to sleep, we have another 3 hours until we get there."

The moon slipped past them and before they knew it, the sun was already beginning to peak and they reached their stop. They paid their dues and headed to the entrance of Camp Jupiter.

"I can't believe I'm back here. It feels like it's been so long." He stared in awe.

"That's because it _has _been a long time, Sparky. You were dead."

Jason just laughed and she squeezed his hand as they walked in.

In front of them, a busy street of people ran by, doing their casual business, until someone shouted the obvious.

"THE OLD PRAETOR'S HERE!"

Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and rushed towards him. Slowly, the crowd began to separate in half to create a path. A path for the praetors themselves.

"I thought I smelled _graecus scum _somewhere,"

The praetor grinned. Her long, dark brown framed her tanned face and flowed down along with her glittering, purple cape. Her brown eyes glittered with hidden mischievous.

"I'm no more of a _graecus scum _than you, Praetor."

The two ran forwards and hugged each other.

"Ah, I see you've brought us a gift," Reyna smiled.

Frank stood next to his colleague, gaping. "What… how…? Am I seeing ghosts again?"

He rubbed his eyes and stared at Jason. "You're not real,"

Jason grinned. "I'm real, Frank. I've missed you,"

A small, beautiful, mocha skinned girl with bouncy hair ran to the front of the crowd and jumped on Piper.

"Piper! Where have you been! And YOU! I felt your presence come back and Frank thought I'd lost my mind!"

The five all agreed to meet at a cafe.

Piper and Jason explained everything that had happened in the last few days.

"Where the Hades did you go? You both smell like ass."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Frank. They happen to not have showers in Elysium. I mean we were ghosts. I guess after I left all those months of not shower must have caught up to me."

Piper shrugged. "Monsters, ya know?"

"That's so sweet that you went all the way to the Underworld for him! We missed you guys so much! We have so much to do! We should make plans with Leo, Annabeth, and Percy!" Hazel squealed.

Reyna checked her watch. "Hey, guys, I'm so glad we got back together, but I gotta go."

"Awh, where are you going?" Piper asked.

"I have a date" Reyna winked.

"What? With who?"

"Marcus!"

Hazel stared at her.

"Wow, Reyna! I'm impressed! He's a hunk!"

Frank glared at his girlfriend.

"I mean, not as hunky as you, babe." Hazel laughed.

Piper smiled. She was happy Reyna was getting over Jason.

"That's great, Rey. Can I help you get ready?"

"Me too!" Hazel added.

Reyna laughed. "Of course, guys."

-At Reyna's House-

"So, Pipes, how are you and Jason, now. Are you guys dating again or are you gonna stay friend?" Hazel asked.

Piper used her magic brush her mom gave her to brush Reyna's hair. She never thought she'd have to use it until now.

"Of course we're dating. Breaking up with Jason was the worst mistake I'd ever made. I never want to go through that ever again." Piper explained.

"Gods, the months without him were the worst. I just hate that it'd taken me so long to realise."

Reyna smiled. "I'm glad you guys are back together. I think we all are. We hated seeing Jason so sad after you guys ended things."

Piper grinned. "Thanks, Reyna. Okay, I think you're all ready!"

Reyna turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Holy Aphrodite! I look amazing!"

Hazel smirked. "Yup! All thanks to Piper's magical makeup kit!"

"And to think I almost chucked it in the River Styx!" Piper laughed.

Reyna wore a simple tee shirt and jeans, but she looked like a goddess. Her long, black hair cascaded down her back. She wore minimal makeup, just some mascara and blush, for a natural look.

"I think the makeup helped a little. But Reyna's natural beauty was definitely the biggest help." Piper smiled.

-Meanwhile, at Frank's House-

"Hey, man, are you good though? I know Elysium's cool and all, but how were you, alone?" Frank asked.

"It was horrible. The worst part was not being with Piper. I was able to see her in on earth and I saw her always crying."

"And honestly, I'm horrified she's gonna leave me again. I love her, you know? She means the world to me. I don't know what I would do without her. I kept wondering if I was crappy boyfriend."

"It scares me to think that she's only with me because she feels guilty."

Frank laughed. "Come on, man. Have you seen the way she looks at you? She's in love with you. I'm no Aphrodite, but that girl clearly cares about you. Besides, from what Hazel tells me, the only reason she broke up with you is because she thought her mom forced it on you guys. She wasn't sure if you loved her or if it was just some magic."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, man."

-Prologue-

3 months later…

PIPER'S POV

"Come on Jason! Now, can I look?"

"Just a few more seconds babe."

Jason took his hands off of my eyes.

"Jason this is amazing. It's just like the night on the roof…"

"But this time it's real. Piper, I know you had doubts about us. That you thought we weren't meant to be and that it was all just your mom messing with us. But when I look into your eyes. I know what we have is real. I promise you, I will always do my best to be you boyfriend. I love you, Piper"

I stared at him and I thought back to everything we've been through. How on earth could I have ever thought that he didn't love me?

I smiled.

"I love you too, Jason"

-NEW STORY?-

Hey guys! I've loved Jasper since, like, fourth or fifth grade. It's been my entire life. Five years later, I just finished my first fanfic. I never would have if it hadn't been for Rick killing Jason off. Personally, I never read The Trials Of Apollo, and I don't plan on it. Damn, the heartbreak I felt from just reading the SPOILER was horrible. Anyways, I'm not sure, but winter break just started so I have a lot of time, but I might start another Jasper story, definitely in high school. If you want a high school story, let me know! Don't worry, all the characters will have their same personalities! (Personally, I don't really like when people change Jason to be a jerk, it just doesn't feel right :(! )

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


End file.
